1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety reflectors and especially to reflectors which are adapted to be attached to the rim of a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that at times the brakes of large trucks and tractor trailers fail to release properly thus causing a wheel or wheels to be dragged along the roadway. This condition causes premature wear to the tire and forms flat spots on the tire often destroying the useful life of the tire completely. There is need in the industry for a simple, inexpensive and effective device for signalling the existence of this condition.
It is presently known to attach ornamental objects to the wheels of vehicles. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,081, issued Dec. 9, 1952, to Mann, shows an ornamental attachment for wire wheels, such as those used on a bicycle. The Mann device comprises a spirally shaped wheel ornament for positioning between and upon the interior of the wire spokes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,763, issued Nov. 11, 1975, to Harris, shows wheel trim for the axially outer face of a vehicle wheel. The Harris discloses improvements in the annular retention band member used to secure the wheel trim in place.